xoxogossipgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Damien Daalgard
Damien Daalgard is a recurring character in the Gossip Girl TV series in its third season. Damien Daalgard was a former schoolmate of Serena van der Woodsen and the son of an unnamed Belgian ambassador. Jenny Humphrey immediately takes an interest in him and joins him in his drug deals. He later embarks on a relationship with Jenny that ends badly throughout the show's third season. Kevin Zegers portrays Damien Daalgard. Personality Television Adaptation Season 3 Chuck brings Damien to the Van der Woodsen loft and is welcomed by Lily, entertaining hotel guests by going to a planetarium. Lily eyes Damien and proposes that Jenny entertain him. Jenny immediately takes a liking to him and Jenny escorts him to Central Park. Jenny asks about Belgian waffles and Damien states that he never tasted them since his father left Belgium when he was four years old, to work on the Oslo Accords, implying that his relationship with his father is strained. Jenny uses Damien's presence to make other girls envy her but gets disappointed at Damien when he picks up a toy sailboat, Jenny's reason being that sailboats are for children. Damien surprises her however when he picks up another sailboat and holds up a wad of money, revealing that he is a drug dealer. As the two walk around Manhattan, Damien opens Jenny's eyes to the reality that being an Upper East side Queen Bee is boring and that danger makes life worth living. Jenny finds Damien's lifestyle more thrilling and exciting compared to hers and concedes to Damien's dangerous proposal of dealing drugs with other people across Manhattan. As Jenny and Damien proceed to make a deal in a Manhattan bar, she finds herself at a moment of discomfort when one of Damien's clients grasps her thigh. Jenny tries to leave but is persuaded to stay by Damien and even offers her to try one of the pills. Chuck arrives on time and confronts Damien, saying that one of the hotel housekeepers found a stash of drugs in Damien's luggage and asks him to leave the hotel. Chuck leaves with Jenny after the confrontation. Jenny and Chuck return to the loft and Chuck confronts Jenny, who expresses her frustration at being even more bored and alone than she was when she lived in Brooklyn. Chuck warns her that going down that path will be dangerous and that it would take more than just Blair and her accomplices to drag her out of it. Jenny leaves for her room and Chuck smiles knowing that he was looking out for Jenny. Jenny later texts Damien that they should start dealing again. During the Holidays, Eric finds himself frustrated that Jenny has managed to afford an Yves Saint-Laurent Roady bag for herself, dismiss one of her friends for having one, and still being able to afford the same bags to bribe her minions. As Jenny proceeds with another deal with Damien, she reveals that she had the earnings from her drug dealing pay for the bags. Damien promises that business with him will earn her more money than she could imagine. As the Holidays came to a close, Serena bumps into Damien, revealing that they both used to attend the same boarding school and that Damien had an excellent academic record. Damien and Jenny eventually take their dealing to a whole new level when Damien turns to her for help. Damien plans to bring in drugs for a French ambassador's daughter and one of Damien's clients, Violette D'Amboise, during a party. The party however is a state dinner, meaning that she would be under constant surveillance. Jenny spots a jacket similar to Violette's and proposes to sew the drugs onto a jacket similar to the one Violette would be wearing and switch them so Violette could get the pills. Serena, choosing to follow Blair's advice, attempts to make Nate jealous by inviting Damien to the French ambassador's state dinner. Damien sees this date with Serena as an opportunity and takes the jacket from a frustrated Jenny, who thought that the deal during the state dinner was for both of them to accomplish. Jenny blackmails Damien stating that she would tell Serena about the deal and that the jacket contains pills but Damien argues that he can always tell Serena that Jenny had been dealing drugs with him. Damien leaves with the jacket. During the state dinner, Serena arrives with Damien while Jenny decides to finish what she started and runs into Nate, who resolves to fight for Serena when she reveals that her date is Damien. Jenny gloats at Damien for being unable to accomplish the task of getting the jacket to Violette and Damien earns the ire of Nate. Serena later confides in Damien that she is using him to make Nate jealous and Damien attempts to take off Serena's jacket on the pretense that he can make a move that will get Nate even more jealous. Serena shrugs him off and Damien asks what had happened to the Serena he knew in boarding school. Serena states that she has changed and leaves Damien. Serena eventually takes off the jacket when she and Nate have a sexual rendezvous in a coat closet. Jenny runs into Damien and mildly mocks him for dismissing her so that he could fulfill a high school fantasy of a date with Serena. Damien, disappointed at the failure, ends up thinking of returning to Europe, having failed to give the jacket to Violette and knowing that if he fails a deal, word of his failure will reach his other clients. Damien prepares to leave until Jenny spots the jacket, berates one of the staff and demands that Violette receives it. Damien is impressed with Jenny's skill and decides to stay. The state dinner ends with Jenny and Damien leaving. When Damien offers to open the car door for her, Jenny tells him that their business deal wasn't a date and smiles, further telling him that if wants a date then he'll have to ask. Jenny and Damien embark on a relationship but Jenny finds herself wondering if Damien considers her as a friend when Damien implies that she is "just a friend" during a phone conversation with his father. She soon finds herself at odds with Lily and Rufus when Lily's concerns over Damien's presence drives her to believe that Jenny isn't ready to have boys around the loft. Damien also decides to place his drug stash in Jenny's room. Jenny shrugs any idea of sex occurring when she states that she would do it in a hotel room, not in the loft. While Jenny and Damien prepare another drug deal, Lily enters the room as Jenny and Damien hurriedly hide the drugs. Lily suspects that Jenny and Damien had been would be having sex and orders the both of them to the living room. Damien defends Jenny by saying that they had been up all night but Rufus is hard-headed towards Jenny and even more dismissive of Lily. Rufus demands that Jenny return to Brooklyn. Lily however is reluctant to send her there, her reason being that sending Jenny back would be too extreme. Jenny proceeds to pack her bags. Damien stops by while she packs her bags and lashes out at Damien, telling him that he would be leaving her without confirming whether or not they have a relationship, and hands him his pills. As Damien prepares to leave, Jenny tells him that she's not afraid of her parents and that Damien he's just going to leave without anything to fight for. Jenny grabs the bag filled with the pills she handed, spills it across the floor for Lily and Rufus to see, and claims that the pills are hers. As Rufus confronts Jenny, Damien confesses to owning the pills, saying that his father started taking drugs when his father left, and that he turned to Jenny so they could flush the pills down the toilet. Jenny is impressed with Damien's lie but soon realizes that the confession was indeed true. Damien asks Rufus to leave and tells Jenny that they're heading back to Brooklyn, further irritating her when he states that she'll eventually get over Damien. Damien is later seen alone on a street until he sees Jenny, who runs after him and proposes that they engage in another drug deal, offering Oxycodone she stole from Lily's medicine cabinet. Damien tells her that something else might be more interesting and kisses her. Jenny and Damien face one more problem in their relationship when Jenny keeps ditching Damien for her academics when they're about to have sex. Damien states that when he dates, sex is usually a part of the relationship. Jenny shrugs Damien's fears and promises that they'll soon engage in sex even though she's a virgin. During the annual foundation party for the late Bart Bass, Jenny and Nate have a conversation about his concerns over Damien hitting on Serena. Jenny discusses the entire scenario during the French ambassador's state dinner and Nate's concerns over Damien escalate. When Damien arrives for Jenny, Nate bars his way and tells him that he's not leaving with Jenny. Damien punches Nate on the face and hurriedly leaves with Jenny. Jenny and Damien's arrival at the Smith Hotel leads them to have sex until Jenny stops it from happening, telling him that she doesn't want to have sex and that losing her virginity is an important thing to her. Damien tries to persuade her but Jenny insists that they shouldn't. Frustrated and forced to face the reality of not having sex with Jenny, Damien leaves but not before telling Jenny that she's just a kid, effectively ending their relationship. Jenny is left hurt and alone. Season 4 References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Gossip Girl Season 3